Staying Where I Want to Be
by Storywriter
Summary: Nash intends to stay in Llanview to support Jessica no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any ties to One Life to Live

Staying Where I Want to Be 

Nash Brennen knew he wasn't welcome in Llanview, but he was determined to stay. To him Tess was real, even though he also knew Tess was a part of Jessica Buchanan. Nash loved Tess and a part of him also loved Jessica. Jessica/Tess whoever she was, could possibly be carring his child and Nash was not about to leave that behind. Nash knew the main person who didn't want him around was Antonio Vega.

" You can scare me Antonio," Nash thought, " But that doesn't mean I'm going to go away. I'm staying to support Jessica and that child."

Jessica Buchanan wanted nothing more than to be with Antonio, but Nash supported her and she felt like she needed that too.

" I love Antonio," Jessica thought, " But I understand how Nash feels, but I can't be who he wants me to be."

Jessica did feel confused. Nash seemed like a great guy and she didn't like to see him so sad.

" You okay?" Antonio asked her.

" Yeah," Jessica said, " It's just Nash."

" What did he say to you?" Antonio asked.

" Antonio please," Jessica said, " He's only trying to show his support."

Jessica and Antonio were in the living room of her mother's house and Jessica got up and paced around.

" He's trying to get you to bring out Tess," Antonio said, " It would be a lot better if Nash just went back to California and left you alone, left us alone. He thinks that kid is his."

" He has a right to think that," Jessica said, " Afterall Tess and I do share the same body."

" You don't like him do you?" Antonio asked.

" Not like that," Jessica said, " Nash knows I love you, but he deserves to stay until the truth comes out and it's revealed that this kid is not his."

" Nash won't leave until he's able to bring out Tess so he can run away with her," Antonio said.

" He won't," Jessica said, " Nash promised that if Tess did come back out, he wouldn't run away with her."

" Shouldn't trust him, Jess," Antonio said, " He just wants Tess."

Meanwhile, Nash sat in Angel Square Park.

" I miss Tess," Nash said, " I am trying to understand what Jessica is going through, but it's hard."

Nash then got up and walked around. The night air sent a chill through him.

" I don't want to hurt Jessica," Nash told himself, " She needs support and I intend to stay in Llanview and help all I can."

Nash looked at the sky and continued walking. Nobody was going to scare him away. To Nash, Tess was real and that's who he wanted, or did a part of him want Jessica?


	2. Chapter 2

Staying Put ( Chapter 2)

Nash stayed in Angel Square a few more minutes. A part of him thought he could learn to love Jessica. Jessica was like Tess beautiful and tough. Nash didn't want to ruin things, but he wanted to help in any way possible.

Meanwhile, Jessica was trying to sleep when she felt Tess calling out to her.

" Jessica," Tess said, " Let me out, you can't get rid of me."

" No," Jessica said, " Go away. Leave me alone."

" You know I can come out at any time," Tess said, " You know I want to be with Nash and that he wants me."

" You don't belong here," Jessica said, " Go away."

" Jessica," she heard.

Jessica woke up only to look at Antonio.

" Antonio," Jessica said hugging him, " You're still here. I thought you left."

" I ran into Nash," Antonio said, " He really doesn't want to leave you alone."

" Antonio," Jessica said, " Leave the guy alone."

" Nash Brennan is not going to go away," Antonio said.

" Can't the two of you get along?" Jessica asked, " Try to look at things from his point of view."

" I don't need to," Antonio said, " I love you and that's all he needs to know and Tess is not going to come out with me here."

Jessica turned away from Antonio.

" Jess," Antonio said, " I'm sorry."

Jessica then looked at him, " Just try to get along with Nash because he is not going anywhere. He does have a righ to stay here."

Antonio knew that was true, but he didn't want Nash anywhere near Jessica for it may bring out Tess.

Antonio then left, but promised Jessica he'd be back in the morning. Jessica then jsut went to sleep.

Nash woke up the next morning, swearing he could hear Tess's voice. He thought about Jessica. Jessica looked like Tess and even sounded like her at times. Nash got up and paced around the room.

" I know I can't give up," Nash told himself, " Tess may never come back, but I can still believe that she will."

Nash then got dressed and headed out the door, he wanted to talk to Jessica. Jessica was going through a hard time and it did make Nash sad. In a way he liked Jessica and all he wanted was for her to be happy, even if it was with Antonio.

Nash stopped in Angel Square and just looked at the sky.

" It's going to be a beautiful day," he thought.

Nash then continued on towards Jessica's house.

Meanwhile, Antonio showed up at the house and was trying to help Jessica who woke up from a nightmare.

" What's wrong?" Antonio asked brushing away hair from her eyes.

" Tess," Jessica said, " She wanted to come out and be with Nash."

" You can fight it," Antonio said, " We can fight it."

" I know," Jessica said, " I just wish this would all go away, but in reality Tess will never go away."

" And Nash will do anything to make sure Tess stays," Antonio told her.

" Nash is not all bad," Jessica said getting up, " He's trying to be responsible. What if this kid is his? Nash would have a right to the kid if it is his."

" Jess," Antonio mentioned, " I know that, but I feel it in my heart. This kid is ours. Yours and mine."

Downstairs they heard the doorbell. Clint, Jessica's father answered it.

" Nash?" Clint said.

" I don't mean to keep coming here," Nash said, " I just wanted to check on Tess, I mean Jessica."

" She's had a rough night," Clint said, " Please come in."

" Thank you sir," Nash said coming in the door.

Clint then just shut the door.

" I know you don't mean to cause trouble," Clint said, " But Jessica does need her family."

" I understand, sir," Nash said, " But please don't tell me to give up or leave."

" I won't," Clint said, " Jessica could use all the support she can get and I'm sure she appreciates having some from you."

Nash just shook his head. He was determined to support Jessica through and through, but he was not about to give up on Tess.


	3. Chapter 3

Staying Where I Want to Be 

A/N: Sorry if there's too much dialogue. I have trouble with descriptions.

Chapter 3

Life was hard to get through, Jessica just went downstairs only to see Nash there with her father. Antonio didn't like what he saw.

" What are you doing here?" Antonio asked Nash.

" Antonio," Jessica said.

" I just came by to see how you are," Nash said, " I don't mean to intrude."

" I had a roght night," Jessica answered, " Thank you for being concerned though."

" You have my support Jessica," Nash said, " I'm not here to cause trouble, even though I do miss Tess."

Antonio didn't like hearing that and just wanted Nash to leave Llanview for good.

" I know," Jessica said, " I know you don't want to cause trouble, but I'm okay."

' Great," Nash said, " Well I'm going to get so breakfast, thank you for the update."

Nash then just left, but thought about Tess.

" I'm not going anywhere Tess," Nash thought, " I'm here and Llanview is where I'll stay."

Back inside the house Antonio just sat on the sofa with Jessica.

" Thank god he left," Antonio said, " Nash wants to cause trouble and bring out Tess."

Jessica sat on the sofa with her arms crossed, Antonio was upsetting her and if he wasn't careful he could bring out Tess.

" Jessica," Antonio said looking at her, " Are you okay?"

" I just wish you wouldn't be so hard on him," Jessica said, " Nash is just trying to support what I am going through."

Nash meanwhile went to the Angel Square Diner for breakfast and he ended up running into Rex Balsom.

" Hey," Rex said, " Nash right?"

" Hey," Nash said, " Where do I know you from?"

" Rex Balsom," Rex said, " The other night at Capricorn?"

" Oh yeah," Nash said, " You went on about someone you couldn't have."

" Adriana," Rex said.

" Still a beautiful name," Nash said, " Don't give up."

" Does that mean you're not giving up on Tess?" Rex asked.

Nash didn't know how to answer that, he didn't plan on giving up on Tess, but he wasn't about to hurt Jessica either. The situation was a real mess.

" No," Nash answered, " But I don't want to hurt anyone either."

" I hear you," Rex said, " You want to join me?"

" Sure," Nash said sitting down.

Rex then saw Adriana come in through the door and just looked at her.

" You okay?" Nash asked.

" Adriana," Rex said pointing.

Nash just looked to where Rex pointed.

" She is beautiful," Nash said, " Some guy must be lucky."

" Yeah," Rex said, " Duke Buchanan," He's Jessica's nephew if you'd like to know."

" It sounded familiar," Nash said, " Too bad for you."

" Rex," Adriana said coming up to him," How are you?"

" I could be better," Rex said, " But I'm fine."

Adriana just walked away. Nash just watched as she walked out the door.

" Nash," he heard.

" Tess?" Nash said looking around.

" What's wrong?" Rex asked him.

" I'm hearing things," Nash said, " I could swear I just heard Tess calling me."

" It's all in your head," Rex said, " Sometimes I hear my ex-girlfriends voice. Her name was Jennifer, she died."

" I'm sorry to hear that," Nash said.

" It's been tough," Rex said, " I'll always miss her."

That's the way Nash felt about Tess, he missed her every second that went by. The way Nash felt about Tess was real and he was not about to give up on her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any ties.

Chapter 4

Back at Llanfair, Jessica was talking to Antonio who wanted more then anything for Nash Brennen to leave Llanview for good. Jessica didn't feel like talking about Nash or Tess. Tess would always be a part of her.

" All Nash wants is for Tess to come out," Antonio said, " He's causing more trouble then good."

Jessica just looked at him, she knew in her heart Nash would never hurt her, but she also knew he wasnted Tess desperately.

" Nash would never hurt me," Jessica told Antonio, " I don't feel threatened by him. He's just concerned, like you are."

" He cares only for Tess," Antionio said in a harsh voice," I won't let him take you away."

" Antonio," Jess said pushing hair out of her face," Stop it, Would you just leave it alone."

" Not a chance," Antonio said, " As long as I am here, Tess will not come out."

Jessica shook her head, " I want to be alone," Jessica said, " Respect my wishes. You have a club to run and then there's Jamie, she needs you too. So please leave me alone for awhile."

As much as he didn't want to Antonio finally agreed.

" Okay," Antonio said, " I'll go check on Jamie. I let her stay with Lindsey for awhile, until this situation with RJ is resolved."

" Like this one," Jessica told him, " Just like you love me and Jamie, Nash loves Tess and he won't give up on her, just like RJ won't give up on Jamie."

" I'm Jamie's father," Antonio said, " She belongs with me, just like you do."

Jessica got up and then headed upstairs. Jessica loved Antonio, but she needed breathing room and he didn't own her. Antonio left soon after that. Jessica felt more confused and sat down.

" Jessica," she heard.

Jessica looked in the mirror and saw Tess.

" Let me out Jessica," Tess said," You know Nash wants to see me."

" I can't," Jessica said," Go away. I love Antonio."

" And I love Nash," Tess said, " Nash loves me."

Jessica didn't know what to do and just put her head in her hands, an awful headache came on. She didn't want to bring Tess out, that would be the end for now and Tess would cause nothing but trouble. Jessica then looked up, but it wasn't Jessica it was Tess.

" Thank you Jessica," Tess said, " Time to blow this popsicile stand. I have to find Nash."

Tess then snuck downstairs and out the door in search of Nash.

Nash went back to Angel Square after breakfast and Tess just crowded his mind, all of his mind.

" I want Tess back so bad it hurts," Nash thought, " But I don't want to hurt Jessica, a part of me feels like I love her too and that child."

Nash then thought about that child Jess/Tess was carrying, and couldn't help but think that kid was his.

" Nash?" he heard.

Nash just turned around to see Tess.

" Tess?" Nash said, " It is you."

" I got rid of Antonio," Tess said, " Rather Jessica did. Now I need to get rid of Jessica. Let's leave this place now."

Nash wanted nothing more, but remembered the promise he made to Jessica.

" I can't Tess," Nash said, " I made a promise to Jessica."

Tess got a furious look on her face, all she wanted was to leave Llanview for good.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know this is short, but it's all I can come up with right now. Maybe updated later.

Staying Where I Want to Be

Chapter 5

Tess couldn't believe she heard those words from Nash.

" Why would you promise something like that?" Tess asked," Don't you want to be with me? Do you actually want to stay in this small town? Let's go back to Napa, where we belong."

" I want to be with you more then anything," Nash said, " But whether you want to believe it or not you are a part of Jessica and Jessica is a part of you."

" Don't remind me," Tess said, " Ugh, princess Jessica gets on my nerves."

Nash didn't know what to think, he wanted to be with Tess, but a part of him didn't want to hust Jessica either. Tess just shook her head, if Nash wanted to be with her, he would just go away with her.

" Nash," Tess said, " I don't want to stay here. I want to get as far away from here as possible. I hate being in Llanview."

Nash just looked at her. A part of him knew Tess was right, but he didn't want to cause trouble either.

" Tess," Nash said, " We leave and your family will be on us like glue. They won't give up, especially Antonio."

" Jessica's family," Tess told him, " Not mine. You are my family. Let's get out of here.

Meanwhile Antonio showed up back at Llanfair after her checked on Jamie. Jamie seemed happy to be spending time with Lindsey and Lindsey took good care of her. Antonio knew Jamie would be okay, she ws with someone else who loved her.

" Is Jessica upstairs?" Antonio asked.

" As far as I know," Clint said," I didn't see her come down."

Antonio went upstairs and knocked on the door.

" Jessica," Antonio said.

After a few moments there was no answer. Antonio just opened the door to an empry room Jessica was gone.

" Oh no," Antonio though going back downstairs.

" Jessica's gone," Antonio said," Tess must of came out. Jessica would not leave, not like that."

" I didn't see her leave," Clint said, " Unless she snuck out whie I was in the other room."

Antonio just went out the door in search of his beloved Jessica.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter deals with Antonio going out to look for Jessica. Then he works with Nash when Tess takes off. I just think if Antonio and Nash got along they could be friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Antonio Vega was determinded to fin his girlfriend Jessica Buchanan. Jessica took off from her home and Antonio needed to find her.

" Where are you Jessica?" Antonio thought, " Please come back."

Antonio began looking all over the place, places where Jessica might go. He figured now Jessica was Tess.

" I'll find you Tess," Antonio said, " And I'll bring back Jessica."

Meanwhile Tess was talking to Nash, trying to convince him to leave with her.

" There is no other reason to stay here," Tess said, " Jessica is not coming back. Let's just get out of here and go back to Napa where we belong."

Nash just shook his head, " I can't Tess," Nash said, " I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

Tess began to walk away, but then stopped.

" You want to be with me," Tess said, " But it sounds to me you want to be with Jessica."

" You know that's not ture," Nash said, " I just can't break a promise."

" Promises are meant to be broken," Tess said, " I don't want to stay here."

" Hey," they heard.

Tess and Nash turned to see Antonio.

" Go away Antonio," Tess said, " Jessica is not here you see and she's not coming back."

Antonio just walked closer to her, " That's not true," he said, " You may not want me here, but Jessica does."

" Shut up," Tess said, " Stay away and shut up."

Nash didn't stop Antonio, even though he wanted to. He was trying to understand what Jessica/Tess was going through.

" Come on Jessica," Antonio said, " I know you can here me."

" No," Tess said feeling a headach coming on, " Go away. Leave me alone. It's me Tess."

" Why don't you just give her some time," Nash said, " Jessica does manage to come back. I won't let her get away. I made a promise to Jessica and I intend to keep it."

Antonio just looked at Nash, he didn't believe him.

" Come on Jessica," Antonio said looking at Tess, " Please come back."

" No," Tess said pushing Antonio to the ground and then taking off.

" Tess," Nash said going after her, but then he stopped to help Antonio up.

Antonio didn't understand why Nash stopped.

" Are you okay?" Nash asked.

" Yes," Antonio said, " I have to go after her. Tess could her herself, Jessica and the baby."

" I'll come with you," Nash said, " I don't want harm to come to any of them, and that includes Jessica."

Antonio knew Nash wanted to help, but he also knew all Nash wanted was Tess.

" I happen to cae about Jessica too," Nash said, " This situation is still hard to understand. Either way though Tess will always be a part of Jessica and vice versa."

" Thank you for being concerned," Antonio said, " We'd better get going. Who knows where Tess wil go."

Antonio and Nash just went out in search of the woman they both love.


	7. Chapter 7

Nash and Antonio tried to get along for the sake of Jess/Tess and the baby she was having.Neither one of them wanted harm to come to the child or to the woman they love.

" Tess?" Nash called, " Jessica."

Antonio looked at Nash.

" She could be either one of them, right?" Nash asked, " I am trying here.I don't want to fight."

" I know," Antonio said, " It's hard on all of us. You, me, Vicki, Clint. It's not going to be easy. The haul is tough, but we have to find her."

" We?" Nash asked, " I know you don't like me Antonio."

" I don't hate you either," Antonio said, " You do care about that child, which means a part of you cares for Jessica and I do believe Jessica cares for you."

" Let's just find her before something terrible happens," Nash said, " The last thing I want is harm on anyone."

Meanwhile Tess sat in Angel Square trying to fight off Jessica.

" No way princess Jessica," Tess said, " There is no way I am letting you out. I'm in control here."

" Not all of you," Jessica said, " Right now you are fighting me. You can't get rid of me for good."

" I can try," Tess said," No way are you coming out right now."

" Tess," Jessica said, " You know I want to be with Antonio."

" No," Tess said, " No."

Tess looked up, but it was now Jessica.

" Antonio," Jessica said, " Antonio where are you?"

Jessica got up only to look right at Antonio.

" Antonio," Jessica said.

" Jessica?" Antonio asked, " Tess?"

" It's me," Jessica said, " What happened?"

" Tess," Nash said, " She's gone again."

Jessica looked at the sad look on Nash's face.

" I'm sorry, Nash," Jessica said, " Please don't be mad."

" I'm not mad," Nash said, " Just disappointed. I don't think I'll ever understand this alter stuff. It's hard to take it in."

" I know," Antonio said, " Let's just get Jessica home. Vicki and Clint will be happy."

" Are you okay though?" Nash asked Jessica.

" Yes," Jessica answered, " Thank you. I appreciate your support. I know you love Tess though."

" Yes I do," Nash said, " But I am glad to see you're okay. I'll leave you two alone."

Nash walked away feeling heartbroken that Tess was gone again.

" Poor guy," Antonio said," I'm glad you're back, but Nash needs to know you belong to me."

Jessica looked at him, " I don't belong to nobody," Jessica said, " I can take care of myself. You don't own me Antonio."

" I'm sorry," Antonio said, " I didn't mean it that way."

" Take me home," Jessica said, " And then leave me alone."

Antonio took Jessica home. Her family was happy to see her back. Antonio was about to leave when Jessica stopped him.

" About Nash," Jessica said, " Give the guy a break. Nash is not all bad."

Antonio knew Jessica was right, but couldn't help but dislike the guy at times.


	8. Chapter 8

Jessica was happy to be back with her family, but deep down inside she knew Tess was still there.

" I know you're still there Tess," Jessica said, " And I know I can't get rid of you completely."

Jessica felt there was too much drama in her life. With Tess, Nash, and Antonio in her life, she felt trapped at times.

" I need some air," Jessica said.

Jessica went for a walk and ended up in Angel Square, she was mad at Antonio for the way he treats Nash and the way he sees her.

" Antonio thinks he owns me," Jessica said, " I'm not his property. Nobody owns me, not even Tess."

Nash went through walking in the park, when he came upon Jessica.

" Jessica," Nash said.

Jessica looked up to see Nash.

" Hi Nash," Jessica said.

Nash sat down.

" I won't hurt you," Nash said, " And I won't try to bring out Tess."

" I know," Jessica said, " I can sense you give Tess her space."

" And I'll give you yours," Nash said, " I didn't expect to run into you, but if you need to talk, I'll listen."

" I appreciate that," Jessica said.

Nash looked at her, " Do you feel okay Jessica," he asked.

" I feel a little dizzy," Jessica answered, " Would you walk me home?"

" If you would like," Nash said, " I'd be glad too. I hope Antonio won't mind."

" He's with Jamie I think," Jessica said, " Antonio is worrying about me so much, he forgets about her."

" Cute kid," Nash said, " I've seen her with Lindsey I think."

Jessica shook her head and got up, but felt even more dizzy she collapsed to the ground.

" Jessica," Nash said.

Jessica didn't move. Nash picked her up and carried her to Llanfair.

Antonio saw them on the way.

" Jessica," Antonio said.

" She collapsed," Nash said, " I have to get her home."

" Right," Antonio said, " Let's go."

Antonio let Nash carry Jessica back home, Jessica looked at both of them on the way.

Nash and Antonio ended up back at Llanfair with Jessica who was still weak.

" What happened?" Vicki asked.

" She passed out in the park," Nash said," She appears to be okay."

" Jessica," Vicki said.

" Mom," Jessica said, " I'm okay. Nash and Antonio helped me."

" Thank you Nash," Clint said, " Thanks for caring about our daughter."

" It's no problem sir," Nash said, " Antonio was there too. I guess were trying to get along. For Jessica's sake."

" Very much appreciated," Vicki said.

" I made a promise," Nash said, " I intend to keep it. If Tess comes out, I will not take off with her. Is there anything else I can do?"

" Yes," Vicki said, " You can stay for dinner and continue to support Jessica."

" I'm sure she'll appreciate it," Antonio said, " I do. I guess we can try to get along."


	9. Chapter 9

Being sick didn't help Jessica much. Deep down she knew Tess was still there, lingering. Jessica knew Tess wanted to come out so she could be with Nash. Jessica thought about that and knew Tess loved him. Jessica herself cared for Nash and didn't want any harm to come to him. Jessica then thought that in the end Nash could end up with a broken heart.

" I care about Nash," Jessica thought, " I hope this turns out well. Nash doesn't need to leave, I need him too.

Jessica paced around the room and felt Tess's presence.

" Jessica," Tess said, " You're getting weaker, " I know you are."

" Leave me alone," Jessica said, " Tess I know you love Nash. I also know you can feel and hear everything I say."

Jessica looked in the mirror and saw Tess.

" You don't care about Nash," Tess said, " Not like I do. You love your precious Antonio. Antonio the jerk."

" Tess," Jessica said, " I do care about Nash. I don't want harm to come to him. You have to know that. I'm not that cruel. I know Antonio can be a jerk."

Tess shook her head, " I knew it," she said, " You are falling for Nash. Who can blame you" Nash is not like Antonio. Nash is the man I love and you're trying to steal him."

" No I'm not," Jessica said, " I love Antonio. We're going to be married."

" Not if I can help it," Tess said, " You'll will never marry him. I won't let you."

Jessica then got a terrible headache and when she came to, Tess was back in control.

" Thank you, Jessica," Tess said, " Now to go find Nash. Nash."

Vicki came into the room.

" Jessica," Vicki said, " What is it?"

" No, it not Jessica," Tess said. " It's Tess. Where's Nash?

" He's downstairs," Vicki said, " I'll go get him for you. Please don't run away."

Vicki left the room.

" Don't worry," Tess said, " I won't go anywhere because of what Nash promised Jessica. Your princess Jessica is still here deep inside me."

" Tess," Nash said coming in.

" Nash," Tess said hugging him, " Get me out of here. Please let's go back to Napa. That's where we belong."

Nash looked at her, " Tess, I can't," he said, " I promised. You belong here."

" This is Jessica's family," Tess said, " Not mine. You're my family. This baby is yours and mine."

" Jessica is a part of you," Nash said, " She always will be. Whether you like it or not."

Meanwhile, downstairs Vicki was talking to Clint and Antonio about Tess being back in control.

" Just when I thought I had Jessica back," Antonio said, " She disappears again. Tess is ruining our lives."

" Antonio," Vicki said, " You can't help that. Jessica is a part of Tess and vice versa."

" All I want it Jessica back," Antonio said, " I love Jessica."

" And Nash loves Tess," Clint added, " That is real. Nash proved this afternoon though that he also cares for Jessica."

" I know that," Antonio said, " I know he cares. I'm trying not to dislike the guy,"

" We're all trying to make an effort," Clint said, " This is still a complicated situation."

" Life is complicated," Vicki said, " Life throws you loops you just can't forget."


	10. Chapter 10

Several days have passed and Tess was still in control. Vicki and Clint convinced Tess to stay at Llanfair. Tess only agreed if Nash stayed there too. Nash stayed in one of the guest rooms, he was glad to have Tess back, but in his own way he missed Jessica.

Meanwhile, Antonio was with Jamie, who kept asking about Jessica.

" Jessica is sick," Antonio told her," She'll come by when she feels better."

" I miss her," Jamie said.

" Yeah," Antonio said," I miss her too."

Antonio smiled though because he did have a miracle in Jamie.

Back at Llanfair, Tess was getting dressed when she heard a knock on the door.

" Yes," Tess said.

The door opened and Vicki came in.

" Good morning Tess," Vicki said," Do you want some breakfast?"

Tess just looked at Vicki.

" You need to keep up your strength for you and the baby," Vicki told her, " Please?"

" I'll be down in a few minutes," Tess said.

Vicki left.

" Don't pretend you care," Tess thought," You just want your precious Jessica back."

Another knock came to the door and Tess looked out to see Nash.

" Nash," Tess said hugging him," Why don't we leave? Let's get out of here."

" Tess," Nash said," You know we can't leave."

" Because of Jessica," Tess said," Ugh, princess Jessica. Why would you care" I'm here. Let's go back to where we belong."

" We belong here," Nash told her.

" I don't," Tess told him," Jessica does. You're my family Nash."

Nash hugged her and Tess accepted it. She wanted to leave and she didn't understand why Nash wanted to stay so badly. Tess than pulled away.

" What?" Nash asked her.

" Why do you want to stay here?" Tess asked him.

" I made a promise," Nash said," If you came out, I would not run away with you."

" Promises are meant to be broken," Tess said," Let's go. Please?"

In a way Nash did want to leave so he could be with Tess, and maybe she was right. Then he thought about Jessica.

" This is so hard to take in," Nash thought," Maybe I should leave, but Jessica/Tess needs all the support she can get. I can't leave I have to help in any way I can."


	11. Chapter 11

It was later the same day, Nash went for a walk and happened to see Antonio with Jamie in Angel Square. Nash smiled at the sight. Jamie was a cute kid. Antonio saw Nash and went up to him.

" Hey," Antonio said.  
" Hi," Nash said.

" How's Tess?" Antonio asked.

" Fine, I suppose," Nash answered," I feel like she just wants to take off. I told her why we had to stay."

" And?" Antonio asked.

" I made a promise," Nash told him," I can't break it. Not even if Tess wants me to, even if I want to. I know you miss Jessica."

" Yeah I do," Antonio said," You don't seem happy that Tess is here."

" I love Tess," Nash admitted," But I know Jessica is there too. This is all so confusing still. Maybe I need to go away."

Nash began to walk away, but Antonio stopped him.

" You don't have to leave," Antonio told him," I know I haven't made it easy on you."

" I haven't made it easy on you either, Antonio," Nash admitted," I think we can get along for Jessica's sake, or Tess's."

Jamie looked at the two of them.

" Daddy," Jamie said.

" What is it Jamie?" Antonio asked looking at his daughter.

" I want to see Jessica," Jamie answered.

" I told you princess," Antonio said," Jessica is sick."

" I still want to see her," Jamie said," Please daddy."

Nash and Antonio looked at one another.

" It couldn't hurt," Nash said," I don't have a problem with it."

Nash and Antonio walked with Jamie back to Llanfair.

Meanwhile, Tess was in the living room.

" Tess," she heard.

Tess turned and looked in the mirror.

" Go away Jessica," Tess said," I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

" You can't get rid of me that easily," Jessica said," I will always be here, even if Nash did decide to run off with you."

" You got to Nash," Tess said," He made you a stupid promise."

" Nash cares," Jessica said," About both of us."

" I don't want to hear it," Tess said holding her head.

" You know it's true," Jessica said.

" No," Tess said looking down.

Vicki happened to walk into the room.

" Tess?" Vicki asked.

" Mom," Jessica said.

" Jessie?" Vicki asked.

Jessica shook her head.

Vicki hugged her and the door opened and in walked Antonio, Nash, and Jamie.

" Hello Tess," Antonio said.

" Antonio it's me," Jessica said.

Antonio went up to her and hugged her.

" Jess," Antonio said," I missed you."

Jamie hugged Jessica too. Nash happened to smile at what he saw. Jessica smiled at him.

" Nash," Jessica said," I'm sorry."

" It's okay," Nash said," I'm still here and I am right where I want to be."

" Thank you," Jessica told him," It does mean a lot to me that you're here."

Nash began to walk towards the door.

" Don't leave," Jessica said stopping him," Mom, can Nash stay here awhile?"

" No problem," Vicki said," Nash can stay as long as he likes."

" That's very thoughtful of you Mrs. Davidson," Nash said," But I can stay at the hotel. I am right where I need to be and I am not leaving. I'm not going anywhere."

Jessica smiled again. Antonio smiled too. He was not fond of Nash, but glad that he was there. Jessica did need Nash too and all of the support she could get.

The End.


End file.
